The present invention relates to a new and novel building block assembly construction and method of erection thereof, and is particularly concerned with the erection of walls, windows, panels and like assemblies out of blocks.
While the present invention may be applicable for many different types of building blocks, it is of particular utility in connection with glass blocks.
In the prior art, glass block assemblies are ordinarily set up utilizing mortar for maintaining the glass blocks in operative position with respect to one another, sometimes utilizing some form of reinforcement. These blocks must be laid such that the blocks are aligned with one another to preserve the continuity of the longitudinal and vertical mortar joints between the blocks, in order to bring about the necessary aesthetics for the wall.
The speed of laying the blocks is frequently limited by the fact that only a certain amount of weight can be placed on each mortar joint while the mortar is still soft. Glass blocks do not have the porosity associated with concrete blocks, cinder blocks, bricks and the like, which means that the mortar requires an additional length of time to harden. An excessive amount of weight will distort the joints already in place. Therefore, in accordance with prior art techniques it was necessary to await a certain degree of hardening of the mortar before proceeding with the laying of additional courses of blocks.
I am aware of many prior art techniques concerned with the construction of glass block panels, and one example is the Specht Patent No. 2,124,799 entitled "Reinforcement for Glass Block Structures," which taught the use of reinforcement members made up of longitudinal-extending and transverse wire members, which are welded at their points of intersection. These reinforcement devices are laid on the mortar bed and then lightly pressed into position.
Although the Specht approach provides obvious horizontally extending reinforcement, it clearly makes no provision for reinforcement in the vertical direction, and does not materially assist the installer in creating straight, even joints between the glass blocks. It also provides no means to fasten the assembly to the sill or jambs.
The Mayer Patent No. 4,774793 teaches the use of "plus" shapedconnector members that are utilized at the juncture or intersection points of a glass block panel to facilitate the construction thereof, but these devices serve little by way of reinforcement, and clearly do not permit the creation of a panel utilizing blocks in a "staggered" array. This patent likewise provides no means to fasten the assembly to the sill or jamb.
The Hultberg et al Patent No. 4,793,104 entitled "Guide For Laying Glass Blocks" uses a form of spacing and aligning guide that is inserted into the mortar between a pair of adjacent blocks, but these require the use of spacer bodies on the ends of the guide, which necessitates extra attention on the part of the installer. This is particularly true in view of the patentee's admonition that the "entire guide be encompassed by mortar, so that no part of the guide is in direct contact with either of the glass blocks . . . " Here again, this patentee provides no means provided to fasten the assembly to the sill or jamb.
The Hultberg et al approach does not appear to be well suited to an industry attuned to rapid construction techniques.
The DeGooyer Patent No. 4,899,512 entitled "Spacer and Fabric Mesh Reinforcement Member for Glass Block Masonry Installation" teaches a member adapted to be used by an installer in order to lay glass blocks with uniform spacing and alignment, which is stated to improve strength and structural stability. However, the use of the DeGooyer approach would tend to impede the progress made by a skilled installer, who would have to handle "a resilient compressible material . . . " The nature of the material could cause inconsistencies in the spacing of blocks. Also the loose ends of mesh involved would be prohibitive from a labor standpoint. This system has not found wide acceptance in the trade
It was to overcome the shortcomings of these and other such approaches that the present invention was made.